


It's a kind of magic

by orphan_account



Category: Queen(band)
Genre: Dragons, Fantasy, anger issues, gods/goddesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When a mysterious half bird half man goddess appears in the land of mortals in 1970s London she is in for a big surprise finding herself in the house of one of the most famous Rock bands of the time





	1. Entering the land of the mortals

**Author's Note:**

> This will be different from the other fantasy queen fanfics

Zygos had just returned form the forests of plumearia, having managed to hunt down a goblin that had stolen her sacred Dagger. "Im back" she called, she had a good vocal range probably due to the peacock blood in her veins. She was about to put the carcass on the table to study when she felt her magic welling up inside her , 'oh no' she thought as she felt herself get pulled backwards, teleportation was a normal ability for her family but she had never done it before. She could feel her vision going black and then everything stopped. when she awoke she could feel her wings touching the side of what felt to be a wardrobe she felt out around her of her with a long black scaled hand. she could see in the dark, another power of the great family of avem. but it was cramped and using her strength the struck the surface in front of her with her palm, it opened. Carefully she crawled out into a very brightly coloured room she stood up to take it in when she heard footsteps 'oh Ra if she had been caught by the felinites she would be killed, so she did what came to her mind first she hid under the bed just as the door opened and a human stepped into the room. She had never seen a human before so she didn't know what to expect but held her breath after seeing the small creature next to him, it looked a lot like a felinite if they were a foot long and walked on four legs "hmm I could have sworn I herd something in here" the strange man uttered sounding confused "well I was always afraid of a monster under my bed when I was young" he chuckled, Zygos could see the man kneeling down she braced herself for the worst as she stared right into his eyes. his expression changed instantly to a mix of shock and confusion "wow" he muttered and got up shooing the black and white felinite creature "come on Delilah we should tell Brian about this he is the smart one after all".


	2. The "angel"

Zygos lay there breathing heavily 'I must be in the land of the mortals' she thought, she didn't dare move in case that felinite beast returned, but then something clicked in her mind 'if I am in the land of the mortals there can be no felinites then that must be a cat' she didn't have long to be confused though as the footsteps returned, but they were heavier and it sounded like two beings. The door creaked open and two pairs of feet entered the room "so were is this angel then Freddie" one voice spoke cautiously "under the bed I'm not sure what it is I just saw a 5 foot long thing covered in feathers and a long beak I though I must be drunk but then I remembered I didn't drink anything" a voice sounding like the human who discovered her told the second man "well let's have a look then" the second man dropped down to his knees lifting the fabric around the bed taking a second to let his eyes adjust to the darkness and then staring right into the bird-like face of Zygos. His eyes widened and he stood up quickly "there's definitely something under there do you mind leaving it might be overwhelmed by two strangers exposing its hiding place" "your actually treating it like an intelligent being" this angered Zygos ,she always knew about her anger issues and tendency to strike people who insulted her so she got up and looked these two men in the eye "whitch of you said I'm not an intelligent being" she spoke in a deep growling voice "I did I'm sorry I just didn't believe in bird-men" the man with large jutting out teeth spoke "I am not a bird or a man I am Zygos Rex Ostium Amare Avem, Goddess of life and death, disease and Heath and you are a mortal who dares insult me" her anger fully took over her and she lashed out with one of her claws striking the darker skinned man on the cheek leaving a long but shallow laceration. He took a step back clutching his face as the other man ,who had long curly shoulder length hair grabbed her wrists he was surprisingly strong. Her anger dying down now she had stopped her fight her blue catlike eyes losing their crazed glair. "I'm sorry" her voice was still loud but not as loud as it had been "I shouldn't have done that" letting go of her the taller man spoke"it's okay I have a good friend with anger problems you learn to cope with them after a while" the long haired man spoke softly "why don't you come downstairs and I can get you something to eat and I can introduce you to the rest of the band" "that sounds nice" Zygos wasn't scared of this human, he had a kind look to his eyes "I must say you have a very strange fashion sense darling" the man with the overbite stated looking at her hooded black robes "I was about to say the same thing" zygos replied "I am very sorry about clawing you" the plumarian apologised "that's okay it was a lot like when one of my cats scratches me" he said with a smile by the way what is your name "I'm Freddie mercury and this is Brian may the two downstairs are john deacon and roger Taylor" he proclaimed with pride "anyway you two I'm going to get a cup of tea" the man now named Brian called "shall we join him darling you must be hungry" Freddie followed


	3. Giver of gifts

Zygos walked downstairs with Brian and Freddie, it was so strange so colourful so unplumarian. Brian turned to her "wait here I'm shure the others will freak out having a, what did you call yourself? Plumarian that's it, a plumarian walk into the room"  
And they went ahead of her. She could hear muffled voices coming from the room in front of her. After about a minute Freddie came out "they're ready for you now" and so she went in. There was a gasp "what the hell is that" the blond man asked in a high pitched voice "I told you she is a plumarian" Brian replied "have a seat Zygos" offering her a seat in an armchair. As she sat down the blond man approached "Roger Taylor" he held his hand out for her to shake hers you have beautiful feathers" he stated "may I feel them?" "Of course" she replied "but afterwards I must complete the welcoming ritual." "What's the welcoming ritual" Freddie asked "it's the tradition of giving gifts when someone welcomes you into their house as thanks" and she got up "and now to start the ritual" "ok then" band replied she reached into a small bag on her hip and pulled out a strange orange egg shaped glowing crystal for "for Brian May, an egg of a fire wyvern"and placed it into his hands "don't worry about incubating if it should hatch within the next hour" Brian looked at the egg with a mixture of shock and astonishment on has face "thank you" he replied "for Freddie mercury, the egg of a poison wyvern" thanks darling" "for Roger Taylor the egg of a lightning wyvern" "your amazing" he thanked in his high pitched voice and "the only person left is John Deacon and I give you the egg of an ice wyvern" and zygos sat down "hey darlings mine's hatching" as the other three turned to look cracks started appearing on green egg and a tiny lizard like head poked its way out "its amazing" john finally spoke up. The tiny thing started to shed the rest of its egg and revealed green and black scales and tiny wings "it will grow about 17 foot in a month then you can ride it" zygos informed Freddie "Im sorry don't think we can dragons don't exist here"Brian stated sounding cautious "well I guess it's a good thing that they can turn invisible" Zygos replied enthusiastically. And in less than an hour there were four baby dragons running and trying to fly around the room, Freddie stretched his legs out and accidentally kicked Roger's lightning Wyvern sparky wich shot a tiny bolt of lightning scorching Freddie's trousers "hey you little rascal" Freddie growled bug he didn't sound angry "well I don't want to return to plumarea just now do you think I can stay with you tonight?" Zygos asked "of course you can darling" Freddie replied "you can stay in the guest room well I guess that will be the dragon room until we can get supplies to take care of a dragon." "god what will we even need" roger complained "I can help you, do you have a merchant anywhere near here?" "We have a supermarket nearby but I don't think having someone like you walking about talking about raising dragons" john mentioned "well why didn't you say anything I can change my form at will you know" "you'll also need new clothes no one wears robes around here" Brian stated "do you want to burrow some of mine I do have some women's clothes that I think will fit you nicely" Freddie asked "okay" Zygos Replied. "Tonight have the dragons sleep on your pillow As they need a source of heat tomorrow let them run free outside so they can hunt, they always come back to where they hatched to sleep so get some blankets for them".


	4. That's what wings are for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story about the song its a kind of magic if obviously changed in this universe

That evening Zygos sat on the sofa next to a curious Freddie Mercury "your wings are so soft Zygos" he complimented "thanks it's been a while since I've flown, usually it's around the canopy base me and my brother own" Freddie's eyes went wide "you can fly?"He asked amazed "yes my wings are very strong for a plumarian" Zygos replied "I can lift a human easily with my talons and still fly" "Brian will want to fly with you, are you sure you can do that?" Freddie replied getting an annoyed look from Zygos. Just then Brian and Roger came through the door "Brian I've got a rare opportunity for you, zygos can take you on a flight around London" Brian looked shocked "Are you sure you can do that I don't want to hurt you" he told Zygos "it's easy "The goddess replied enthusiastically "when do you want to go?" "Let me get ready" Brian replied

Ten minutes later in the garden

"Are you ready I will have to pick you up by your shoulders if that's okay" "yes" Brian replied confidently "okay here we go." She took of and wrapped her black scaled talons around the mand arms and began gaining altitude "this is amazing" Brian muttered "do you want me to show you some if the skills of the great family of Avem" Zygos asked "that would be nice" he replied a scaled Hand reached out to one side and began producing bright green flames "is that magic?" Brian questioned "yes most plumarians can use it but the clan of avem has always been the best, and that's why we're the alphas of plumarea" "I need to tell Fred he's been working on a song about magic and I think you can help him" Brian stated "do you mind we go back now my wings are getting tired." Zygos asked "Of course not I think the house is over there" pointing out a building a hundred feet away "lets go then" and they started their descent.


End file.
